


What a Beautiful Voice

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [149]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s09e04 Slumber Party, Horny Dean, Humor, M/M, Sam's Voice Specifically, Sexy Voices, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a big thing for Sam's voice when he was possessed. (And frankly, so did I)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 4 Slumber Party
> 
> The story write first is always the first to be added to the series, but I just spent like ten fucking minutes trying to fix the order. It made this story number 148, and it pissed me off, oh my god.

"Being possessed by that witch was weird. It was like-"

"-being dragged around like a rag doll."

"Yeah. I remember being possessed by Meg. I could actually feel her in me. But this was different. I was there. I could see what was going on."

"I could too."

"I saw you got kicked in the balls."

"It hurt, man!"

"If I wasn't being mind controlled, I would have been laughing so hard."

"I really liked your voice."

"Really?"

"It was like, deep and gravelly and rough. It was pretty sexy."

_"Really?"_

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I was possessed!  _You_ were possessed!"

"I know. If that witch bitch knew how hot it made me, it would have gotten real awkward, real fast."

"I hate your guts."

"Talk dirty to me with that deep voice."


End file.
